charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynasmon
Group: Warrior – Level: Mega – Type: Data – Attack Techniques: Dragon Thrower, DNA Disintegrator, Breath of Wyvern Dynasmon’s title of the Passionate Warrior could not be more fitting, as there is no better way to describe the fervour with which he fights and commits destruction alongside his fellow Royal Knight, Crusadermon, in the name of their master, Lucemon. His massive winged frame is imposing enough, but in addition to his tremendous physical strength, he can also absorb energy and return it with destructive force through the gems in his palms, and summon a destructive energy aura, which takes the form of a massive dragon. Following the defeat of Cherubimon, the Royal Knights began to amass data for Lucemon, in exchange for the promised key to the human world. As they tore across the Continent of Darkness, their first clash with the DigiDestined ensued, during which Dynasmon felled'Beetlemon', Kazemon, Kumamon and Loewemon with one blast. And easily held off the attacks of Aldamon and Beowolfmon, '''absorbing their energy and redirecting it back at them, returning them to their human state. When they then '''Unified Spirit Evolved, Dynasmon battled with EmperorGreymon, who would become his most regular opponent. He then unleashed his Breath of Wyvern attack, which blasted the DigiDestined all the way to the Seraphimoon. In the kids’ absence, the Royal Knights continued to plunder the Digital World’s data, and soon came to Steel' 'Town, where the DigiDestined had also landed upon their return to the planet. After Dynasmon destroyed Angemon, the Knights captured Katsuharu and his friends, mistakenly believing that they knew the location of the key that would unlock the data of the nearby Beanstalk Village. Dynasmon brutalised the village’s Mamemon elder to attempt to force the information from them, but the arrival of the DigiDestined saw Dynasmon occupied in another battle with EmperorGreymon, before the elder Mamemon finally revealed the key’s location. Dynasmon located it, and scanned the village’s data. he battles against the Royal Knights continued apace, with their next target being the Village' of 'Beginnings - where even the combined power of the ten Legendary Warriors failed to prevent the determined Dynasmon from scanning the village – and then the Village of Flames. When the Knights targeted Seraphimon’s castle, Dynasmon focused on shattering the barrier protecting the castle, succeeding in doing so and razing the castle to the ground, only to be confronted by EmperorGreymon once again. During the course of the battle, Dynasmon managed to destroy the statue containing the Fractal Code, allowing him to scan the region. With only two regions remaining, the Knights then targeted the Autumn Leaf Fair, which the DigiDestined reached first, evacuating its inhabitants and scrambling its Fractal Code. When the Knights arrived, a small group of other Digimon attempted to fend them off, only for a Zanbamon and three Airdramon to meet their ends fighting Dynasmon. Switching opponents for once, Dynasmon tangled with MagnaGarurumon, then tackled EmperorGreymon, moving their fight to the centre of the fair, where the explosions proceeded to uncover a fragment of the fair’s code. Realising that it had been segmented, Dynasmon uncovered the remaining pieces of code while Crusadermon held off both their opponents, and then assembled them, allowing Crusadermon to scan the fair. With only one area remaining to be scanned, the Knights returned to Lucemon’s side, where Crusadermon restated their desire for the key to the human world to him, only to be chastised for her doubts by both Lucemon and Dynasmon. In the ensuing battle for the data of'Ophanimon'’s castle, Dynasmon defeated EmperorGreymon in hand-to-hand combat, and Crusadermon scanned the castle, completing their destruction of the entire Digital World. Lucemon was reborn, and the DigiDestined were forced to retreat to the Ophanimoon. Crusadermon repeatedly requested the key of Lucemon, only to have him lash out at the Knights, and to have both him and Dynasmon chastise her for her doubts once again. Arriving on the moon, the final battle between the Knights and EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon began, but soon, as the Royal Knights began to lose, Dynasmon realised why the balance of power had changed – Crusadermon’s doubts had poisoned Lucemon’s faith in them, and their strength had decreased as a result. When MangaGarurumon felled Crusadermon, an enraged Dynasmon unleashed his Breath of Wyvern, but was overcome by EmperorGreymon’s Pyro Dragons, and finished by a slash of his blade. With the Royal Knights defeated, EmperorGreymon was about to scan their data – until Lucemon suddenly appeared and took their data for himself, allowing him to Digivolve into his'Chaos Mode'. Dynasmon first appears in '“It Can’t Be! Lucemon Reappears.”''' His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince.'' '' '' Name: From “dynasty,” a multi-generational period of time throughout which one family or group maintains power. Category:Knights